Somewhere In Between
by Soul9991
Summary: Dee has a pretty good life. A sweet group of friends, hot girlfriend, and a whole bunch of weed. But now he has eyes for a mysterious blonde girl who roams the park at night, which could jeopardize his whole situation. rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Smoke rolls of my lips. My head buzzes. And I drift off into the carefree galaxy of THC.

I'm currently sitting in my basement clutching a bowl in one hand and a lighter in the other. I have "Soul to Squeeze" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers playing over my laptop. Around me are 3 people. The first person in the room I would like to mention is my girlfriend Taylor sitting immediately to the right of me; a petite cutesy looking blonde, wearing a tight black tank top and very tight leggings that is plastered with stars and planets. Right now the stars appear to be twinkling and spinning. the next person in my humble abode is my best friend Brandon, his longish blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes as he mindlessly bobs his head up and down to the off pale freckled face begins to zoom in and out of focus. Sitting to the right of him is the third person in my line up and the final member of what me and my friends affectionately call the Group, Carly, who's chubbier build was nowa curled up ball of sweatshirt and yoga pants... for minute i thought Carly was luandry... No, shes just curled up in fetal position. Don't get me wrong about Carly, I mean sure shes not the skinniest person in school by any means, but she is straight up gorgeous. Her short, red hair hung down and framed her pale face was topped with a blue beanie.

"Dee." I vaguely here Brandon call for me, "Hey Dee!" I hear him more clearly as he begins to shout.

"What man?" I ask slurred groggily, with intense pink, almost red eyes.

"Let's get outta here."

Carly sits up in response, "Bu- but where?"

My arms begin to feel light as we stare at eachother questioningly when Taylor's voice hits my ears and makes giggle a bit, "Dude... Wendy's!" She says sounding surprised at her own voice

I start nodding my head, which for some reason feels amazing, "Ya.. Ya ya ya... Let's go."

They get up and I take one more hit to kill the bowl and I realize the only thing I have on is a pair of black tight fit jeans, not skinny jeans, but tight. i stand up, pass around the eye drops and Axe body spray to hide our being completely fucking plastered, and slip on a faded striped hoodie the looks like it could be a rug in some hippy van. i brush my drak brown hair over with my fingers til it looks like a messy version of a fifties haircut.

I call this chapter in my life "The Countdown." This point begins said "Countdown"at 244 days until my demise (244DUD)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

244DUD As none of us actually own a car we ended up walking to Wendy's. A mile away. Stoned out of our minds. But fuck if we werent determined. The entire trip there took a little less than a half hour, but seemed like 2 hours. When we got ther we all got chicken nuggets and Frosty's.

Afterwards we decided to go to the park which was right across the street. Now Ninsdale may not be the nicest town in the world but it was ok, you know the streets are safe to roam at night, people leave there doors unlocked and all that bullshit, so te park was pretty fuckin nice. It was about 20 acres of forest with a play ground on the edge of it and running track circling it. It being early october, the leaves had started turning and there were dry leaves on the ground crinkling under our feet as we walk.

It had been a good hour and a half since we toked up so we were starting to come down, but it might be awhile before we would be sober. Mostly we just hung out on the edge of the woods and bullshit around until it became dark, and thats exactly what we did just like any old Saturday. And just like any old Saturday, as soon as night began to fall, our parents started calling us in.

First to go was Carly since her mom was really strict and, despite her atheistic views towards religion, insisted she had to get up early to go to church. Next was Maddy and kissed her goodbye and she left. then finally Brandon had to go home too. Soon it was just me.

Usually Im not the last one left, but since my parents would be out of town til Tuesday and my little sister was staying with her grandparents i decided i could stay out a little later than normal. So i sat on a bench while i was coming down, and listened to the night. I heard crickets, and frogs, drips of water falling of the trees, i could here the cars on the road. I dont know if it was me coming down or if i was just really relaxed, I felt almost serene. Everything started to fade to black peaceful abyss...

I snapped my eyes open when I realised i had been dosing off. I wondered what had startled me out of my little trance, and nearly jumped when I turned and saw that there was a girl sitting next to me about a foot to my left.

She looked famiuliar. She was tall, 5'10", 5'11" maybe, with a round face, pale skin, and freckles. She wore a comfy looking gray sweatshirt, tight black yoga pants, and a black bandana tied into a bow in her shoulder length blonde eyeliner made a thick black circles around her eyes and her lips were curled around a cigarette. I smelled somethiung familiar and odd. No not a cigarette, a joint. I smelled weed.

I looked over a bit nervously. "Um... Hi?" I'd always been very confident and outgoing, at school i was pretty popular. I was nice so alot of people liked me and girls seemed to think I was pretty good looking. But something about this girl made me feel differently. Like I wanted to leave her on that bench and go home, but at the same time I wanted very badly to talk to her.

She glanced over at me and smirked a bit, "Hi." She said, her voice uncharacteristically low. Not manly, just not as high as youd think itd be.

I eyed the joiint hanging out of her mouth carefully, "...You know your in like... a public place... right?... And there are... like... cops...?"

"Oh," she chuckled at that before turning to me. "Wanna hit?" she said holding the roll out to me between 2 fingers. Trust me, I know your not supposed anything offered to you by a stranger, especially for free. But something about her made me want to take a hit, and it wasnt just my desire to be high.

I took the jopint in 2 fingers and took a long drag and held it in as long as I could before letting it out smoothly. And as I passed the weed back to her it occured to me. Everything made sense; why i wanted to stay and talk to her, why I took a hit of her joint, and why I was even still sitting here. She looked fucking gorgeous.

Taylor's cute and all, but this girl, whoever she was, was beautiful as fuck. And as she looked at me, almost like she was impressed, I knew what I wanted.

We sat there and smoked the rest of that joint and then one more that I rolled on the spot.

"So what's your name even?" I asked between hits.

She let out a plume of smoke before answering. "Gwinn. What about you?"

"David," I said taking the roll. "But most people just call me Dee."

"Ok. Dee. Cool." It occured to me that we were now sitting so close that our legs were touching.

I was starting to feel the effects of the weed bigtime now. my visions tilting and leaning and Gwinn began looking even more beautiful.

She looked over at me. "How about a shotgun?"

My heart stopped. "Ok." I said trying to hide myexcitement. She took a long drag from the roll and turned towards me. As our lips touched my mind exploded, it was like a dozen fireworks going off at the same time. I felt her blow smoke into my mouth and began to inhale. I didnt hold it in very long before i let it out and as soon as I did I turned to see Gwinn's eyes locked on mine. She leaned in and I followed her lead, our lips werent even an inch a way and then they were touching. Locked together. I lightly nibbled her lower lip and her mouth opened slightly, I took my chance and slid my tongue just behind her lips, as her tongue slid over over mine into my mouth. She tasted good. I knew that flavor but i couldn't put my finger on it.

And just like that it was over. She pulled away, our faces stil inches apart and smirked. "Cool" she said as she stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked, sounding more panicked than I intended.

She giggled, " Aw, is someone worried? It's cool, im just going home. It's like midnight." She began to walk away but then turned around. "If you wanna hangout sometime soon, text me." She said as she handed me a piece of paper with seven magic numbers scribbled on it.

at that moment i had but one thought. _Yes. Yes. Fuck yes!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

243DUD I wake up the next morning and groggily pull myself out of bed. From how bright it is outside, I figure it's about 11:00am. My parents aren't home. Perfect opportunity to wake and bake. I pull my bong out from under my bed and a dwindling bag of weed from under my mattress. I stick my hand in the bag and pinch a good sized bud between my fingers and crush it into 3 or 4 pieces before putting it into the bowl. I light it with my Zippo and inhale through the tube. I feel the smoke enter my lungs little by little and then all at once as I clear the bong. This one's old, a gift from my older brother. I need a new one but getting your hands on a bong at 16 was harder than it looked. I took another hit.

I looked at my bedside table and spotted a small piece of paper. As I read the area code followed by 7 digits the events of last night came crashing down on me. The girl, the weed, the kiss, the kiss... The kiss. I take another hit. My phone rings and my heart does a flip. It's her I think It has to be. I'm actually disappointed to see that Carly texted me saying they were all down at the park. Oh ya... she doesn't have my number... I have hers. I don't really feel like hanging out today so I tell her that I'm throwing up.

I turn on Netflix and take another hit.

242DUD School. Is. Shitty. First period is Algebra2, second period I have Biology3, third is study hall, then I have a bearable class, Drawing 3, after that is English4, and finally I have gym.

It isn't even the second semester and my Junior year sucks dick. First period is over and now I'm in Biology. I walk in the room and take my seat.

Halfway through class I scan the room out of boredom. When my eyes land on someone that I hadn't noticed before. My heart stopped. My hands begin to sweat. My pupils dilated. It's Gwinn. She sits in the corner desk. How did I not notice her before?

Well I do spend most of this class asleep or texting, but I forgot my phone at home today. She notices

me looking at her and looks towards me. She smirks then winks then turns back to the lesson, which I'm pretty sure was about fungus or some shit.

I float through my next class in a daze. At lunch I sit with Taylor and Brandon. Carly doesn't have this lunch. I eat my food quickly and barely talk. I notice Taylor giving me concerned looks but she says nothing. The rest of school goes by quickly for once. I'm lost in thought. As I dig through my locker I hear someone say my name. I turn to see Brandon standing there looking at me, his eye brow raised inquisitively.

"Hey man." I say.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"That's not what I meant," He says matter-of-factly. "You've been acting weird all day. You didn't even look at me in English and you just kind of sat down through Gym"

Oh ya. I have classes with him. "Sorry man. I'm just fucking tired."

"Ok, I guess," he says unconvinced. "Well, I got to go. You want to chill later?"

"Sure man, my parents won't be back till tomorrow night. Also they'll be gone Friday night and all Saturday so I'm thinking bout throwing a party."

"Ya man, that sounds dope. I'll text you later."

I go home and pass out on my couch. I dream I'm sitting at a desk with a big book in front of me. Everyone tells me it's a good book but every time I open it it's in a different language until I open it and the words are completely gone. I lift the book up and- Bang bang bang.

I wake up to someone banging on my door. It's later. Maybe 5:30. The suns still out though. I get up and answer the door. Brandon and Carly are standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, sorry, I was asleep." I say truthfully.

"I texted you like five times," says Brandon. "Taylor can't come, she got grounded cuz she failed a drug test."

I check my phone to see he's right. "Ok," I say brushing it off. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know…"

Carly pipes up, "Want to get stoned?" Pulling a dime bag of weed out of her bra.

The next couple hours are spent lying around my basement, high as fuck.

After everyone leaves, I pull out my phone and text Gwinn.

**Me: Hey, it's Dee.**

**Gwinn: oh hey**

**Me: I found your number and thought I should go ahead and text you.**

**Gwinn: ya?**

**Me: Ya. Anyway, what's up?**

**Gwinn: nothing. Getting baked hbu?**

**Me: Same**

**Gwinn: That's cool. Are your parents home?**

**Me: Not until tomorrow.**

**Gwinn: Mind if I come over?**

**Me: No, you know how to get here?**

**Gwinn: Ya. I was at 1 of your parties over the summer**

**Am I really that oblivious, like what the fuck?**

**Me: Oh ok.**

**Gwinn: Be over in 15 minutes. Be naked when I get there.**

**Me: …**

**Gwinn: lol I'm jk**

**Gwinn: But for real tho, 15 minutes**

**Me: Ok cool.**

That just happened. That actually just happened. The prettiest girl I ever met is going to be at my house in 15 minutes… This is super fucking rad.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit on my couch anticipating a knock on the door for 45 minutes. Its 9:20 when the doorbell finally rings. Gwinn walks in as soon as I open the door, without saying hi.

"Jesus fuck its cold out!" she complains rubbing her arms. I can't believe she's actually here. In my living room. Standing there in a red jacket and black leggings. I almost faint when she takes off her jacket to reveal a tank-top that's about 3 sizes too small.

"How about you stare a little harder," she says laughing. I smile.

We go down to my basement and share a bean-bag while we watch Netflix. She picks Futurama. I hate Futurama. I happily watch it with her. It's not long before we're passing around a my bowl, the tube is made of wood and looks like a log with a glass tree frog hanging onto the end with its mouth open as the bowl. She tells me she likes it.

242DUD It's been about 2 and a half hour. The clock says 12:24am. We're sitting on the bean bag drinking coffee. The TV is off, and Kid Cudi, one of my favorites, is playing over Pandora. She picked it. We had just finished our 6th bowl and we're on the next level of blazed. She puts down the bowl in slow motion. The room is tilting and rippling.

"I think I'm good," she says with slurred speech.

"Me too." I agree. I think I hear an airplane landing. It's the washer.

We look at each other for a couple seconds. I decide to jump on this opportunity to do what I've been wanting to do since she got here. I lean in, her face zooming out of focus until it looks like she's underwater. I feel her moist lips touch mine. Next thing I know, she's laying on the floor and I'm hovering over her on hand and knee, one of her hands is slowly moving down my cheek, following my jaw line. The other is grasping a handful of hair on the back of my head. Our lips are still locked and it occurs to me that her tongue is in my mouth. I think to myself, _This must be what it feel like to put a snake in your mouth._ My vision is pulsing. My hands are on her waist. It feels like I'm gripping a memory foam body. My hand slides up her body. We somehow rolled over and now she's straddling me. I feel like I'm in space. Or maybe deep under water. My hand cups her boob. She starts to grind on my erection. Our lips break away as I pull off her tank top.

"Maybe we should go to your bed?" she suggests.

I don't answer but I get up pulling her up with me. We stumble our way upstairs, continuing to make out the entire way to my bedroom. She falls backwards on to the bed. As I fall on top of her, I imagine my bed is a big sleeping panda. Now it's a Snorlax. Isn't that the same thing? Never mind. Somehow her pants came off before she feel on my bed and she all but rips my shirt off me. Her lacey black bra now pushing into my skin, leaving indentions in the pattern of the lace on my chest. The lace feels like razor wire on my skin, the fishing line, the feeling disappears completely. At first I think she took off her bra. Then I realize my chest went numb… or something. I don't fucking know. I grind on her, rubbing my black denim clad erection on the crotch of her lace panties, matching her bra. She moans into my mouth. I press my tongue against the roof of her mouth and thrust my hips again. The vibrations from her moan travel down my tongue, to my feet, and back up to my brain where it electrifies my entire body. I feel her hands suddenly on my back. I feel a number of points on my back grow hot and then the heat travels in streams down my back diagonally, making an X. I realize she just clawed me out. I accept her challenge and move my mouth down her jaw line finally landing on her neck. I suck a bit of her skin into my and I feel her tense. I nibble gently and she tenses further. I hope she doesn't burst. I use my tongue to press her skin against my teeth. My mouth is extremely dry and her skin feels like tissue paper. She lets out a loud moan, unmuffled by my mouth. I repeat it 3 or 4 more times until I start moving further down. My lips touch her breasts and I kiss then moving downward until I reach the wire of her bra. She begins to pull my hair as I gently bite her bra and move it away with my teeth. I kiss and then gently suck on her nipple and she moans loudly, almost yelling. I move even lower. The bottom of her breast. The top of her toned, smooth abs. just under her belly button. One the edge of her panties. I feel her hands tense up and pull my head up until I can see her face through the darkness. She has a familiar smirk on her face.

"Maybe some other night, babe," she laughs. "Is it alright if I sleep here tonight?"

"Only if you don't mind me laying here next to you." I say smiling.

She just smirks and pulls the cover over our shoulders. I put my arm over her and close my eyes. Fucking ballin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

241DUD I wake up the next morning in bed. With Gwinn. 2 and a half hours late for school. I silently hop out of bed and hop in the shower. As I scrub my hair I begin to think about this situation.

_Wow. Last night was pretty fucking great. I can't believe this is happening to me. I just… wow. _It was at that point that something occurred to me._ Isn't this cheating? What about Taylor? I mean, I know our relationship hasn't been perfect. She's always grounded, she gets mad at me when girls try to talk to me, and I get mad when she talks to other guys over Facebook or text or something. Not to mention her cheating on me at the beginning of our relationship. But it's been 8 months and she's usually really good to me, and very very sweet. And she actually loves me, I think. I don't think I can do this. _But then I remember the gorgeous, cool, seemingly-perfect girl asleep._ Asleep in MY bed. _I correct myself. _I don't know where this is going, or what I'm doing, but what I do know is that I want Gwinn. And I don't want to break Taylor's heart. _I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, covering my… mhm… manly parts, and walk out bathroom door into my room… Completely forgetting about the sexy girl waiting in there.

I walk in to see Gwinn sitting on my bed awake, and now fully clothed, holding my house phone.

"I called the school," she says standing up, unfazed by my lack of dress. "I said that I was your mom and said you were throwing up." She stands up and begins to walk out my bedroom door. "Have fun playing hooky, I got to get home, my brother will be wondering where I was," she remarks over her shoulder as she leaves.

I stand there stunned until I remember something. I run into my living room and throw open the front door. She's halfway down my driveway. "Hey!" she turns. "I'm throwing a party Friday night…" she looks at me awkwardly for a second. "You can come if you want."

She pauses, "Sure." She smirks and says, "But promise to wear something a little less… revealing," before walking away. I then realize I'm still wearing just a towel and rush back inside.

I stay home all day until my mom gets home around 5:00pm. We exchange usual conversation. About her trip see my uncle in Maine. She says it's good. She says she took a plane. She says that Maine is a day's drive from New York, where we live. She says he was good. That he goes to church. That she spent most of her time in the country, hiking, biking, driving, and taking in the sights. I know she's lying by the look in her eyes. And by the perfume she has on. The perfume that fails to cover the chemical smell on her clothes. I know she's lying by how she's sweating in the heat of our house, yet wearing a long sleeve shirt to cover up the red dots on her arm. She forces a smile at me. I can see her missing teeth. The wires of her false teeth. I can see golden back molar. And I can see sadness that causes the smile to be forced instead of natural. I go to my room. I lock the door.

240DUD Algebra2 doesn't make sense. Biology3 is confusing. Study Hall is boring. Lunch is tasteless. English4 is tedious. Gym is tiring.

239DUD After school. I get a text from Brandon. Taylor's still grounded. He wants me to come to the park with him and Carly. I go. We go to the woods and smoke a couple bowls. When we leave to go to Brandon's house I see Gwinn sitting with a girl that has my Gym. She waves at me, and the girl, I think her name is Britney, turns to see me waving back. Britney immediately starts talking excitedly, leaning close to Gwinn.

238DUD School seems to take forever as I anticipate the party. The final bell rings and I rush to my locker, throw my shit in, and catch my bus. My mom already when I get home. I get a text from Taylor. _Hey, I'm ungrounded. I'm coming to the party with Carly(:_

Taylor's coming. Gwinn's coming. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mom just left. It's 2 hours to the party and I had just put out 2 kegs I had my brother buy for me and then drop off for me, 3 gallon full of 2 gallons blue Hawaiian Punch and 1 gallon vodka, and an empty ice cream bucket with 3 pounds of weed in it, when Gwinn texts me.

**Gwinn: Hey can I come a bit early?**

**Me: Sure, when?**

**Gwinn: I'm outside. I brought friends.**

I open the door and sure enough there's Gwinn standing on my porch with a couple other people behind her, the one girl I remember is Britney, the other 3 people are a guy and 2 other girls. I know the guy's name is Spencer. He smoked out with me and Taylor once, he's pretty cool, but I have no idea who the other girls are. All I know is that they walk in holding bottles of vodka and bags of weed.

"Hey," Gwinn says smiling, obviously proud of herself. They walk in and set down the bottles. I play Kid Cudi over my speaker system that I moved down stairs from my room.

"I have a surprise," Gwinn says yellow document envelope from her bag. She undoes the string holding the flap down and pulls out 2 perforated sheets of stiff paper with Felix the Cat giving a thumbs up on one and Bart Simpson's head on the other. Acid.

Before I can protest she breaks 2 tabs off Felix's thumb and puts them in my hand. I look down at my hand and then look up to see everybody has theirs. I hear "Bottoms up!" then we all throw the tabs into our mouths and after about 5 seconds they've completely dissolved.

10 minutes pass and I be going to feel it. Gwinn's hair starts to look like yarn made of solid gold and the carpet looks and feels just like grass. When I close my eyes I can see planets but no stars and I can see the music coming out of my speakers. I don't know when the people started showing up but I find myself in a crowded room of dancing people, who are completely unaware that their shoes and hair are melting like ice-cream. I feel my chest tighten with fear but then I feel 2 warm arms wrap around me and lace themselves under my arms. I'm ecstatic to find Gwinn touching me, but her teeth are bright red and her eyes look like marbles, which is kind of freaking me out.

Someone walks in front of me in frames like a Claymation movie and stops. I realize its Taylor. I also notice that Gwinn is still hanging around me with her face buried in my shirt. I see light coming from the kitchen and it starts to wave. _Is the kitchen on fire?!_ I think frantically. But then the light turns purple. Then blue. Then green. _I guess That's ok?_

Then I remember Taylor's standing in front of me and I turn to her speaking frantically, "OH MY GOSH ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, SHE'S NOT LIKE… ME, YOU KNOW, LIKE SHE'S ME BUT SHE'S NOT ME, YOU KNOW?!" I yell trying to explain myself over the music. My voice feels very smooth coming out of my throat and my vision tilts. It quickly returns to normal but when it does, Carly is in front of me instead of Taylor.

"What?" she asks.

"Where'd Taylor go?" I say answering a question with another question.

"What are you talking about? She's not here. She got caught trying to sneak out her window to meet me and now she's grounded for the weekend." She replies, her eyebrows look really thin and touchable. Like Cheetos. Just like Cheetos. She points at Gwinn. "You're going to have to explain that after the party, mkay?"

I nod, she leaves. I look down to see Gwinn nibbling my shirt and I begin to feel like it's really really late. The party is in full swing, some people drunk or high or both, some people are having a good time, and everybody's skin looks dark forest green. My fingers start to move fluidly like tentacles as I pull out my phone. Its 9:45. The party started at 9:00. I walk over to the table, which now looks like a coffin, with Gwinn still attached to me and begin to take shots. Soon enough Gwinn starts taking shots too. Things are blurry and colorful. I see shadows running all over the house. I have to hide. I grab Gwinn and we run into my hall closet. I don't think the shadows can get in here. I turn to her and begin to kiss her. I've never felt anything so good in my entire life. I taste her tongue and I slide mine into her mouth. I feel something building up in my chest. I don't know what it is but I release in the only way that feels right. My movements become aggressive as I my tongue, slides around inside her mouth. I pull off her T-shirt in one swift, powerful movement, barely breaking the contact between our lips. She moans as I bite her lip. One of my hands is now in her hair, entangling it in my fingers. The other is on her back, fumbling with the hooks on her bra strap. I open my eyes and there are fireflies everywhere cheering me on, flashing and flying in circles. I give her hair one last squeeze, eliciting a small moan into my mouth, before I move my hand down and unhook her bra. It falls off and our lips break as a gaze at her petite, perky breasts through the light showing through the underside of the door. I turn my gaze back to her face; her eyes are wide and circled thickly in eye-liner. Her mouth moves ever so softly, and as I finally comprehend what she said the fireflies stop moving. Stop flashing. And turn into stars. "I want you…"

It's a daze. What I perceive is coming in snap shots. My clothes are off somehow. Her head is between my legs. Her pants are off now. My fingers caressing the crotch of her neon leopard print panties. Those are off now too. I have a condom on. A wonderful feeling washes over my body. She's moaning and sweating and breathing heavy. So am I. She looks beautiful. The good sensation becomes intense. Her moaning turns into to yelling. Yelling my name. She screams. Blackout.


End file.
